Girly Girl Vs Tomboy
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Ever wonder how distinguish a girly-girl from a tomboy? Well, now you'll know. *Entry for Nicolive's challenge!* COMPLETE.


**Nothing special; just something small I whipped up. In response to Nicolive's challenge, I wrote this one-shot that doesn't have to do with a ship. This may seem like a story consisting of couples at first when really, once you face the reality of it, it distinguishes a girly girl from a tomboy. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Part One: Shopping  
**"EEEKKK!" Candace exclaimed, pointing to a store window. "I've GOT to have that dress!"

She grabbed her friends' hand and dragged her into a store. Candace rummaged through rackets and rackets of clothing until she found the dress that she was looking for—a strapped orange/pink sundress that stopped above the knees**(1)**. For Mikayla, she picked out a strapless midnight blue gown that reached the ground**(2).**

She then rushed passed her friend and into the fitting rooms. Candace's head popped out from behind a door. "Stay here so when I come out, you can tell me how beautiful I look!" she said with a big smile on her face.

Mikayla nodded. She turned and ran into something. "Candace, this doll is trying to kill me!"

Candace ran out of the dressing room. She shook her head at her friend. "That's not a doll, silly! That's a mannequin!"

"A mane-what now?"

"Fix it before we get kicked out!" She walked back in to the fitting rooms.

After Mikayla did as she was told, she was forced into the dressing room, where she had to try on the dress Candace had picked out for her. They had later on bought both dresses. Candace pulled her friend out of the store and into another where the same process went over and over again.

* * *

**Part Two: Parties  
**The music from thundered from the Boom-Boom Room as teenagers danced around, partying like there was no tomorrow. One person in particular stayed away from the crowd, in the corner, by the DJ booth. She twirled her hair in her fingers, not at all amused. The girl found going on a guard shift more exciting than being trapped in a stuffy room, dim lit room with people she didn't know. She had no other choice but to follow her friend to the club.

"Dance, Mikayla!" Candace shouted over the roar of the crowd.

Mikayla enjoyed dancing so, she thought, what the heck. She joined her friend on the dance floor where she danced unprofessionally, not acknowledging the fact that half the club was now staring at her.

* * *

**Part Three: Designer Clothing  
**Candace wore a dress everyday, and had a closet full of designer clothing. Mikayla, however, would always wear something simple. She never wore something too short or too revealing. Candace had SIX inch heels while Mikayla had flats. The blonde thought about buying her friend more impressive shoes, rather than having to see her 'man feet' through shoes that didn't even match her outfits.

* * *

**Part Four: Miss-Matched Clothes  
**"Let's go burn down the store that sold you that skirt." was one of the very first advice Candace gave Mikayla. She slid her arm through Mikayla's and lead her out of the castle**(3). **

"What's wrong with my skirt?" Mikayla had asked, glancing down at her ruffled blue polka-dotted skirt.

"Nothing; it's just that it's the ugliest skirt I've seen."

* * *

**Part Five: Teenage Boys  
**"Oh, Mikayla!" Candace squealed. "Hot boy at three o'clock and it looks like he's checking you out!"

"That's fascinating, Candace." Said Mikayla. She knew better than to look because her friend would eventually go out with the boy. Her gaze remained glued on the weapon in front of her, careful not to drop it as she checked the area.

Candace punched Mikayla in the arm. "You need to learn how to flirt back!"

"Just because a guy is 'checking me out' doesn't mean I should always go up and talk to him." The brunette rolled her eyes. To her, the Dark Side was more important than getting a boyfriend.

* * *

**Part Six: Weaponry  
**Mikayla opened her bedroom closet, which was no ordinary closet containing articles of clothing**(4)**. It consisted weapons of all kind: maces, swords, spears, daggers, throwing knives-you name it. Candace cringed at the site. _I need to take that girl shopping more often_, she thought to herself. Mikayla loaded her weapon belt, ignoring the stares her friend gave her.

"Standing there with that look on your face won't help, you know." The brunette told her friend.

"You need to get a life where weapons isn't everything." The blonde concluded.

* * *

**(1)** **Candace had worn a orange/pink sundress in Season 3 twice. The first was in the scene when King Boz was introduced. The second was in 'I Know What You Did Last Sunday', in the scene where Boomerama was first mentioned.**

**(2) Mikayla had worn a strapless midnight blue gown in 'The Oogli Stick', in the very last scene.**

**(3) Candace had insulted Mikayla's skirt in her first appearance in 'The One With Mikayla's Friend'.**

**(4) It was revealed in 'Good King Hunting' of the show that Mikayla had a closet full of weapons. **

**And that, boys and girls, is the difference between a girly girl and a tomboy.**


End file.
